So in love with you
by Freakishly Human
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione but doesn't want to tell her. Who is Ron's mystery woman? I suck at summaries don't i? RR


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings characters. Such a bloody shame.  
  
Harry sat out on the quidditch pitch alone. He stared up at the hoops, though his thoughts were far from quidditch. His thoughts were on a beautiful smile, a wonderful mind, and bushy brown hair. He had always been in love with Hermione Granger, but he had so many reasons to keep it to himself.  
  
He had planned on telling her. After the prophecy he couldn't possibly tell her. He wasn't entirely sure if he would make it through this war alive. He didn't want her to have to mourn her lover as well as her friend.  
  
Another reason he had kept his feelings for her a secret was for her own protection. He didn't want to give the death eaters more of a reason to attack her. In fact since the prophecy he had been steadily isolating himself from everyone he cared about.  
  
The only person who seemed to really understand this was Ron. His best friend gave him space when he thought he needed it, but always seemed to show up when Harry was desperate for company. Ron was the only person Harry had confessed his feelings about Hermione to. Ron's reaction hadn't been what Harry expected.  
  
_ Flashback  
  
"I know," Ron said.  
  
Harry stared at him in stunned silence.  
  
"It's been obvious for a long time mate; I may be thick at times, but not that thick."  
  
"But...I thought you loved Hermione." Harry said completely dumbfounded.  
  
"I'll admit I was infatuated with her for a while, but you've heard us fight, it never would have worked."  
  
"You two haven't been fighting as much lately."  
  
"That's because I've stopped acting like a bloody git to her." Ron pulled a stray bit of lint off his robes.  
  
Harry started to protest but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"Come off it Harry, I was always picking fights with her from day one. I was horrible to her about Crookshanks, that damned firebolt, S.P.E.W., and I was constantly giving her a hard time about being a know it all."  
  
"Well it's good of you to admit all that...did you say any of that to Hermione?"  
  
"More or less." Ron grinned.  
  
Harry grinned back. He felt a lot better now, it would have been impossible for him to ever admit his feelings to Hermione if Ron still liked her. Since Ron had admitted all this to Harry he could tell Hermione any time, and would if he were a normal guy who wasn't likely to be murdered.  
  
End Flashback  
_  
Harry came back to reality as noise erupted around him. The stands were filling with students. Gryffindor was about to play Ravenclaw. Harry got up and dusted off his robes and went into the locker room to change.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was just going through game tactics."  
  
Ron gave him a look that seemed to say, "sure you were" and Harry grinned.  
  
They changed and walked out onto the field. The game was rather uneventful. Gryffindor won, two- hundred to thirty. It looked as though Gryffindor was going to win the house cup again. Harry instinctively looked around for Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Good job!" Hermione rushed over to them beaming.  
  
"Thanks Mione." Ron grinned.  
  
Harry didn't say anything but he grinned as well. The three of them walked up to the castle. At the entrance they all went their separate ways. Hermione went to the library to finish an essay, Ron said something about meeting someone, and Harry went towards the room of requirement.  
  
He spent a lot of time there these days. It was a quiet place, his place to think. He thought constantly about Hermione, and today was no exception. He found himself thinking about the way her nose crinkled when she laughed and he grinned. His thoughts still on Hermione's beautiful face Harry drifted to sleep.  
  
_ Dream  
  
She was there, laughing, and surrounded by angelic light. She had just told him that she loved him, and he knew at that moment that nothing would ever be dark again. There couldn't possibly be anything bad in the world since she loved him.  
  
He pulled her into his warm embrace and just held her to him. Her skin was as soft as he always imagined it would be. Her brown hair gleamed in the light and her eyes were shining with love, and laughter.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger."  
  
"I love you too Harry Potter."  
  
Harry smiled and leaned in his lips brushing across hers. This kiss was nothing like he had ever experienced before. It was passion, but it was also innocent, sweet, and true. It was their relationship; it was their love, that kiss.  
  
End Dream  
_  
Harry awoke suddenly and found himself looking into the warm brown eyes of the real Hermione. He straightened up on the pouf he was sitting in and smiled at her as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"How did you know I was in here?" He asked.  
  
"Ron told me, he also said there was something you wanted to tell me."  
  
Harry stared at her in shock. Ron must have done this to try and get Harry to admit his feelings to Hermione. He made a mental note to kill Ron later. Harry felt his face getting hot as Hermione stared at him expectantly.  
  
He leaned forward suddenly and kissed Hermione softly. It was just like in the dream, perfect in every way. He felt his heart soar as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, this time not as his friend, but as his love. Their lips broke apart and he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"I have always loved you Hermione, at first I didn't realize it, but you were made for me." Harry looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Harry, I have since the day I first saw you, there on the train." Hermione's smile lit up the room.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione into the best hug he had ever given anyone. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had ever been happier than he was at this moment. Hermione kissed him this time and the rest of the time they spent in the room of requirement was a complete blur to Harry.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Harry sat in his dormitory with the marauders map. He had just found it so that he could figure out where Ron was. After a couple minutes of searching Harry spotted the little dot labeled Ron. It was in the library alone.  
  
Once he had wiped the map Harry set out for the library. He wondered if Ron had been avoiding him intentionally. Once he entered the library it was easy to spot Ron, the red hair game him away easily in any place. Harry walked over and sat next to him.  
  
Ron looked over at him and seemed slightly nervous, especially at the serious look on Harry's face. It was hard to do it without laughing, but Harry managed to force his face into a scowl.  
  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Harry spat out suddenly.  
  
"Harry calm down, I only wanted to help." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, well thanks to you I am now dating the girl I love!"  
  
Ron stared at Harry for just a couple seconds before his statement took effect. Ron grinned and looked extremely relieved and clapped Harry on the back. Harry laughed and Ron shook his head slightly.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me." Ron admitted.  
  
"Well you deserved it, getting into my business like that."  
  
"I had to, if I didn't do something you never would have told her, and she would have ended up with some guy she didn't love, which would make you crazy. Besides I got sick of you isolating yourself from all of us."  
  
"I can't help it, the pro-"  
  
"To hell with the prophecy, we know you're going to win, and don't go getting all modest. Anyway, Hermione told me about her feelings for you this summer, and she would be far more miserable if you had died and never said you love her."  
  
Harry stared at Ron. He had changed so much in a short time and suddenly it seemed so obvious about what could have happened to have changed Ron so much. Harry smiled slyly.  
  
"Who is she Ron, who are you in love with?"  
  
"What are you on about?" Ron's ears were suddenly red.  
  
"I know there has to be a girl, who is it?"  
  
"You're out of your mind Harry."  
  
"You aren't fooling anyone, have you asked her out?"  
  
Ron knocked his quill of the table and leaned over to pick it up; his ears were still a violent shade of red. Harry shook his head a grin still on his face. Ron sighed almost resignedly.  
  
"Yeah I've asked her out." Ron straightened his robes.  
  
"And?"  
  
"She said yes." Ron looked happier than Harry had ever seen him look.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Well this is the end of the first chappy of my first serious romance fic! RR! The next Chapter will be in Ron's POV and will reveal who he loves.


End file.
